Seeing into the Light
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: A cute little Hiei/Kurama fics. Please enjoy


Disclaimer~ Nope don't own it. If I did then I would know more about what was going on in the show.  
  
Me~ This is my first shot at a Yu Yu Hakusho fic so please don't yell at me if I get things wrong. I have seen a bit of eps but they are random and don't go in order.  
  
Myself~ So please tell her what is wrong and how to correct it.  
  
I~ Her cousin is really annoying and doesn't let her near the T.V enough to let her watch the eps in order.  
  
Me~ So onto the fic!  
Seeing into the Light  
  
(Hiei's point of view)  
  
How could my absence of such a small question affect you so badly? I don't get you humans at all. Emotions control your every movement and judgment. And now you have even gotten a hold of the fox. Such a stupid thing love is. No one ever wins and everyone losses. Yet some how I have won the game, but I think the loss affects more then the win. The winner has their pride unhurt and still feeling whole. The loser shatters into a million pieces and never puts all the pieces together. There is always one that never comes back. I have noticed that Kurama has changed so much in the past week. His step has slowed and going more and more into depression. Everyone has told him to get over the loss. All those blabbering idiots think it is a girl that he is hung up about. Little do they know it is me that he is feeling for.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Can you follow me for a minute Hiei?" He asked me. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed. Little did I know what I was about to fall into. He lead me to a grove filled with colored roses of every sort and other flowers that I had no knowledge of.  
  
"Why did you lead me here?" I asked looking around at the colorful place. I assumed it was his garden. I felt like an oddity in this place. It was so vibrant and full of life where as I was dark and only existing cause some one felt I needed to be. What caught me off guard was the way he looked at me. It was filled with so much uncertainty and confusion. Also the way that you presented yourself. It looked like you wanted to hide with your flowers and not be seen, but you had to stay for some reason.  
  
"Ai shiteiru Hiei." That's what really caught me off guard. How could such weak emotions get to him? He was too strong to fall in love. I looked him in the eye confused at what he just said to me. I could see him slowly go into more and more of a depression.  
  
"And what does this mean to me?" I think that's what got him. I saw tears spill from his green eyes as he ran off. I would have followed him if I weren't so confused on what was going on. After that incident I thought it be better to ask an actual human about love. They know more about it then yokai do.  
  
"What do you want to ask me about?" Botan asked.  
  
"Love." I responded. That caught her off guard almost making her fall off that paddle of hers. It seems love catches everyone off guard, even the most wise of people.  
  
"Why do you ask?" She said gaining her complexion again.  
  
"Kurama." Was all I said before she squealed in excitement.  
  
"He found a girl he likes. Who is she?" Botan kept asking me. I think after five minutes she got the idea that I wasn't going to tell. After that I thought it was better to let all of them believe that it was a girl Kurama liked instead of me.  
  
"Love is a very complicating matter. It is an emotion that you feel for a person." She explained.  
  
"How so?" I asked. Her previous explanation was left very open ended.  
  
"You feel happy around them and you care for them a lot. More then you would if they where just a friend or a brother or sister." She explained going into more depth. It cleared up a few more things but not all my questions.  
  
"How do you know if you love some one?" I asked.  
  
"You really don't. It is something that you have to discover for yourself.' She riddled before flying off. I was going to go after her, but instead I just cursed at her and left. I think that is how everyone else found out about Kurama's crush and how thinking that he liked a girl. Thankfully he didn't reveal it was me.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Right now I am watching him from my spot on the tree outside his window. He is doing that annoying homework that the schools give out. I can see him reading a few pages out of a book and writing something down on a piece of paper. I can tell though that not all his concentration is going into his work. I heard his mother saying that his grades are slipping and how he keeps locking himself in his room. I can also see rings around his eyes. Seems he isn't getting much sleep anymore. His green eyes have lost their shine. Now he walks around with these dull soulless eyes. There are also lined with red. His mother also mentioned that he had been crying a lot for the past week. All this because I didn't give him a straight answer? This is why I hate human emotions. He sees me now watching him from my branch. His face looks so sad and his eyes are flowing with tears again. He quickly gets up from his desk and runs his bedroom door and to the outside. I follow him hoping he doesn't notice. I am getting so sick and tired of watching him like this. It is disgracing his name. He ran into his garden grove. The one he told me that he loved me in. He ran into the first chamber and broke down crying with little purple clovers popping up as each tear hit the soil.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.  
  
"You know perfectly what is wrong with me." He growled. That really took me back. He had never growled at anyone in the time that I have known him. Not even his enemies, but he growled at me. Before I could even get another question he walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face. It was so unlike him to do this. Once again, before I could register what was going on he ran into another chamber with a curtain of roses blocking the entrance. I walked up to the curtain to see if I could reason with him. I could hear him crying again and pounding the earth. I touched the roses to see if it would open up for me. Instead I got pricked by one of the thorns. I cursed to stupid flowers and was about to put it in my mouth until I noticed something. My drop of blood turned into a seed and rolled down into my hand.  
  
"What the hell?" I asked myself looking at the red seed.  
  
"It is a seed to a flower you stupid yokai." A voice called out.  
  
"I know that, no come out and show yourself." I yelled drawing my sword. Now I think that curtain is sound proof for my side. Kurama didn't even notice my yelling.  
  
"Calm down and put that sword away. I am trying to help you." The voice said again.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help." I said raising my sword.  
  
"Fine I won't help you find out of you love Kurama or not." The voice said sarcastically.  
  
"How do you know about that?" I asked lowering my sword now.  
  
"I am made from a human and Yokai, so I can sense confusion of emotions." It said point blank.  
  
"Show yourself then." I yelled sheathing my sword.  
  
"Over here." It called. My eyes traveled from where the voice was coming from. I found myself looking at the rose I pricked my finger on.  
  
"Bingo." It said as I walked up to it.  
  
"How can this seed help my determine if I love Kurama or not?" I asked.  
  
"This is a love seed. Plant it in this chamber and then have Kurama kiss you in here. If you love him then it will bloom." The flower explained.  
  
"So all I need to do is have him kiss me and I will know if I fall in am in love with him? And if I am in love with him this seed will bloom?" I asked confirming what I heard.  
  
"Yes how many times do I need to explain this to you." It shot back.  
  
"Ok so I'll plant it." I sighed. Maybe if I figure out if I love him or not it could bring him out of this depression he's in.  
  
"Wait what's a kiss?" I finally asked the plant. Figures it had to go back to being a plant again. So I planted the seed and went back to the tree I was in. Only this time I found a denser place to hide. The last thing I need is for him to see me when he gets back. He must have another exit to that grove cause he is already home doing his homework again. I am really hating this human emotion stuff. It gets more and more confusing as you go deeper into it.  
  
(1 week later. Still Hiei's POV)  
  
Well it has been one week since the last time I saw Kurama and planted that seed. I have also finally found out what a kiss was. I over heard Yuske and that other girl which he calls Keiko talking about watching a romance movie. Great now they have other names for this love crap. What really intrigued me was something about this movie having a lot of kissing scenes. So I tagged along unnoticed so I could finally figure out what the hell a kiss was. I still don't get the human race. A kiss is nothing but lips touching each other. I guess it is suppose to be a way of showing that you love someone. Well now that I know what a kiss is how am I suppose to get him to kiss me or vice versa?  
  
(3 days later)  
  
Kurama is really slipping now. We had another mission. Seems a yokai was trying to steal a new artifact that was recently dug up. I swear Kurama was trying to kill himself when he was facing the demon. Yuske and the other short minded human where knocked unconscious where as I was injured but only slightly. He had gotten a stick into my arm which was really annoying cause he wouldn't give me enough time to get it out and it had to get stuck in my sword arm. Kurama could have easily killed him with his rose whip but for some reason he didn't take it out. He didn't even bother to block the hits that where coming at him. I eventually got fed up with this display of weakness. Ripping the stick out of my arm I slashed at him cutting the yokai in two.  
  
"What the hell? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I yelled at him. Hell seems to be my new word for when I talk to him.  
  
"It is none of your concern." He said back to my in a withdrawn voice. I have gotten fed up with him ignoring me and blowing me off. I picked up a small rock and chucked it at his head. It hit the mark and he fell unconscious like the rest. I caught him before he fell onto the hard ground. I slung him over my shoulder and dragged the other two back to head quarters. After putting them on the waiting room couches I brought Kurama back to his grove garden. In the same chamber where I planted the seed. I sat down and laid his head in my lap.  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
Ok I know I didn't hit in the back of the head that hard. Human emotions must also make the physical body weaker too. Oh seems he is waking up. His eyes fluttered open as he gaze upon my face. I saw him blush and then scramble up to his feet. I stared at him confused and wondering what the hell he was doing.  
  
"What the hell do you want?' He asked almost growling again. I was going to yell at him for taking my word but what came out of my mouth surprised us both.  
  
"Kiss me." He stared at me in amazement and shock.  
  
"Kiss me." I repeated.  
  
"Why!? Are you trying to play with my emotions even more!" He yelled at me.  
  
"Kiss me." I repeated once again pressing the matter even further.  
  
"You don't even love me so why should I kiss you?" He asked tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"That's why I need you to kiss me." I explained.  
  
"So you can't tell if you love me or not and the only reason to tell is if I kiss you!" He yelled again.  
  
"Yes it is. I don't know what love is or how it is suppose to feel. So if you kiss me then I am going to know." I explained yet again. He is about as dense as the idiot human now.  
  
"I am still not kissing you." He glared. That's it! I am really fed up with this guy now. Time to pull out the third eye. I knew he could tell I was using my third eye. I think seeing the purple glow emitting from my bandana was a dead give away.  
  
"You want to kiss me and you know it." I said point blank.  
  
"I would love to because I am in love with you. But I am not going to just so you can see if you love me. If you are to blind to see it then why bother?" He yelled again. I know I am going to need what the humans call aspirin after this.  
  
"I have never known what love is or what it feels like so I can't tell if I love you or not!" I yelled my explanation yet again.  
  
"What if you don't love me after I kiss you?" He asked.  
  
"Then you have an answer." I said staring at him. This is going to go nowhere anytime soon.  
  
"I will be even more heart broken if I kiss you and then find out that you don't feel the same." He said back to me a bit calmer.  
  
"But you may find out that I feel the same if you do." I countered back. I could see him contemplating in his mind whether or not he should kiss me.  
  
"It is a 50/50 shot." I said trying to get this over with.  
  
"Love is not a game to be played!" He yelled at me sounding hurt.  
  
"Sorry but this is tearing me up. I don't know whether I am or not and, I am hating this confusion. Everyone tells me the same thing when ever I ask and I never get the answer to my question." I yelled angry.  
  
"You asked around?" He questioned sounding curious.  
  
"I even followed Yuske and that other girl Keiko to figure out what a kiss was." I explained sounding annoyed. He laughed a bit before kneeling in front of me.  
  
"Ok I will kiss you." He said leaning a bit forward. I looked at him waiting for him to finally close the gap.  
  
"You need to close your eyes." He told me as his hand slid into mine. I obeyed and closed my eyes. Picky humans can't kiss if your eyes are opened or closed. I felt part of his eyes lashes brush up against my cheek and his lips lightly pressed against my own. I felt and heard myself gasp as he pressed harder and slid his other hand around my waist. I felt my heart beat faster and my body tremble. It was getting harder and harder to keep myself in check. I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth and explore all the crevasses it could find. It was the best thing I had ever felt in a long time. Though it lasted in such a short time. Kurama broke away breathing hard and blushing crimson. I could see him smirk as I too was blushing.  
  
"Do you know now if you love me?" He asked with the same voice that he told me that he loved me in. I looked over his shoulder to see if the flower bloomed. I was in shock as all I saw was nothing but the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in concern also looking at the patch of turned dirt.  
  
"It didn't bloom." I stated still confused.  
  
"It doesn't need to." He purred in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"It was suppose to bloom if I loved you." I stated yet again still confused.  
  
"That was a fake flower. It never blooms." He purred again licking my ear sending shivers down my spine.  
  
"Then how am I supposed to determine if I love you?" I asked.  
  
"Do you feel safe?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I said surprised with my answer. He riddled off a few other feelings on which I said yes to.  
  
"Then you do love me." He said kissing my neck.  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"There is nothing to get in love." He whispered kissing me again.  
Me~ There it is.  
  
Myself~ You really didn't stick with the characters much.  
  
I~ Hiei was really off.  
  
Me~ That's how I think his mind works. Mentally he is making fun of everything where as physically he shows no emotion.  
  
Myself~ He didn't even know what love is. I think in the series he does.  
  
Me~ look here. My story and what I say goes.  
  
I~ Well please R&R and tell us if this was good or not.  
  
All~ Byes 


End file.
